Mika's Yuus
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: It was like an apocalypse, an apocalypse of Yuus. Mika Week 2016 - Day 4
**Mika Week 2016 - Day 4**

 **Prompt: Apocalypse**

 **Thanks to Cagedgalaxy for inspiring me and helping me with the idea!**

 **It started off fine but then turned crack-ish.**

* * *

Mika wasn't sure how things turned out this way.

Everything had been fine. They'd been searching for a way to turn Mika back into a human in some of the books Yuu bought home.

Mika had been begging to grow doubtful, but then Yuu found something. While it wasn't a spell to turn Mika back into a human, it was one to help him with his thirst a little.

So they'd tried it out. The books and spell seemed safe, and at first nothing happened.

But then there was a flash, and then one Yuu turned into two Yuus, then two Yuus turned into three.

Mika didn't understand how that had happened, especially when Yuu had casted the spell on him and not on himself.

But Mika didn't have time to think about that right now, there were three Yuu-chan's sitting in front him.

It would've been simpler if it was just three copies of Yuu-chan, but while one looked like the normal Yuu, another looked like the King of Salt, and the other was a demon.

It was like an apocalypse, an apocalypse of Yuus.

"I think I messed up the spell." Yuu-chan, the normal Yuu, said.

Mika sighed. "Yes, I think you did."

"Mika, you don't want me here?" The demon asked, pouting.

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked, completely confused by the demon's behavior.

"But I really _really_ want to be with you." The demon said, wrapping his arms around Mika.

"Y-Yuu-chan." Mika realized he'd called the demon Yuu-chan. It was hard with the way the demon was acting. Not that Yuu-chan acted like this, but he couldn't really see him as an evil demon right now.

"That's not far. You're monopolizing him." The King of Salt said, yanking the demon back.

The demon snarled at the Salt King. "I had him first!"

"He doesn't like you."

"He doesn't like you either!"

"He's never said that."

"W-what's going on?" Yuu asked, totally confused.

The demon smirked. "The spell you used not only split yourself into three versions but also bought out your desire for- _Ah_!" The demon couldn't finish because Yuu had kicked him off the couch they were sitting on.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika scolded, helping the demon up. "You can't just kick yourself."

"He's a demon!" Yuu protested.

"It might hurt you later after you reverse the spell." Mika said.

"See, he does like me!" The demon said, latching onto Mika again.

"It seemed as if he was just worried about Yuu." The Salt King said.

"Mikaaa~ He's being mean." The demon whined, nuzzling his head into Mika's chest.

This...this was very strange.

"Um...Yuu-chan, don't be mean."

"I wasn't!" The normal Yuu said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Mika explained.

"I'm the King of Salt." The Salt King clarified.

"It feels weird calling you anything but Yuu-chan."

"We'll all get confused this way." Yuu said.

"Fine, then you're Yuu-chan, the Salt King is King Yuu-chan, and the demon's Needy Yuu-chan."

"I'm not needy!" The demon whined.

"Shh, Needy Yuu-chan."

"If you're not needy then get off of Mika." The Salt King said.

"No, if you want to hug someone, go hug Yuu-chan."

Yuu scooted as far away from the Salt King as possible.

"Why don't you focus on finding the spell to reverse this, Yuu-chan?"

"Y-Yeah. Um, will you be okay?" Yuu asked.

"I'll be fine." Mika said, as the demon snuggled into him and Salt King moved closer.

"Okay...be careful. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"I will." Mika said, but Yuu didn't leave. He got up and grabbed the book, but he just sort of stood there.

"Yuu-chan...are you leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry, um, on my way." He said, but didn't move.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha-? No!" Yuu said, turning away and blushing.

"Do you want a hug, Yuu-chan?"

"No! I'm going to go find the spell!" Yuu said, storming off.

Mika would be sure to give him one later.

* * *

 **They're all very needy Yuu-chans.**


End file.
